M'Quve
M'Quve (マ・クベ')' is a character in Mobile Suit Gundam. He piloted a YMS-15 Gyan and MAX-03 Adzam. Character M'Quve embodies the aristocratic spirit of Zeon. He is somewhat aloof and quite self-confident. M'Quve has a predilection for ancient artifacts, such things as ceramic vases and bells. While fond of traps and schemes, M'Quve is nonetheless fully willing to put himself in personal danger when necessary. M'Quve plays an important role as a subordinate of Kycilia Zabi Many of Kycillia's actions seem to be clandestine and in similar fashion she appoints M'Quve to control Odessa without the knowledge of her siblings or father. M'Quve actions are largely self-motivated and it is implied that he is hoarding a certain amount of the spoils of Odessa, however despite this he is very loyal to Kycillia and constantly seeks to gain her favor. History A commander in the Zeon forces, eventually rising to the rank of colonel. At some point in time M'Quve became a confidant of Kycilia Zabi and began running operations for her directly. M'Quve takes over a mining operation at Odessa under her direct orders. When the White Base threatens this operation he attempts to set up a multi-faceted trap in order to stop them. Around this time Ramba Ral's forces have been engaging the White Base. Dozle Zabi orders M'Quve to send three Doms to Ramba Ral to support him, but fearing the discovery of the mining base even Dozle and Girhen are unaware of, he lies to Ramba Ral and claims that the Dom's transport was destroyed during reentry. Following this, disgruntled by the White Base and Gundam's repeated attacks against mines under his control, M'Quve has his forces engage the White Base on repeated occasions trying to draw them into a trap and slow there advance. He has the traitorous Federation General Elran attempt to slow the Federation's Operation Odessa. M'Quve shows his teeth when he chastises Gaia and Ortega for there taking time to honor the death of their comrade Mash and their subsequent refusal to follow exact orders. As Operation Odessa looms M'Quve goes so far as to tell General Elran to sabotage his forces advance so that he will only have General Revil to contend with, however this attempt is thwarted when Amuro Ray reveals General Elran to be a traitor. As M'Quve's forces are overwhelmed he threatens to launch a nuclear missile in order to destroy the forces which have boxed him in despite the fact that such an act is in violation of the Antarctic Treaty. He is not bluffing, he fires the nuke, however Amuro and Gundam manage to safely dispose of it. M'Quve arrogantly retreats to space, noting that with the resources that have already been collected "Zeon can fight for another ten years if necessary!" During the Battle of Solomon M'Quve is on the moon. He launches with a fleet from Granada and under heavy pressure from his subordinates he reluctantly consents to bring in the escape capsules from Solomon which contain it's women and children, most notably Mineva and Zenna Zabi. M'Quve's final actions in the Mobile Suit Gundam television series come at Texas Colony. Here his Chivvay engages the White Base, while he plans a trap to destroy the Gundam. He lures it into Texas Colony and to a position with heavy dust storms which he has mined with explosives. The Gundam survives this, then while still overwhelmed by the dust and explosions he attacks using his Gyan's shield missiles. In the end he charges into combat with his beam saber against Amuro. He fights valiantly, but is ultimately slain, his last words reflecting his wish that a certain valuable vase he had been obssesed with, makes it into Kycillia's hands. Mobile Suit Gundam Films and other Media M'Quve is one of the few characters who's story was altered significantly in the Mobile Suit Gundam films. In the films, while his character is portrayed essentially the same, it does not expose the more negative sides of his character prominently. He is never shown as hiding Odessa actively, nor of betraying Ramba Ral by refusing to send him Doms. General Elran is not mentioned to be a traitor, or in his employ. Odessa is not shown at any legnth, because the White Base does not participate. M'Quve's traps aren't shown and he is not shown as launching a nuclear missile. Later in the story, when the White Base arrives at Texas Colony, M'Quve does not attack the Gundam at all, hence he is not killed and is never have been implied to have died by the end of the films. His last appearances in the films are on the bridge of Kycilia's Zanzibar in the background at points well after he should have died. According to the manga Char's Deleted Affair, M'Quve survived A Baoa Qu, then he and Char launch to defend the escaping Gwazine, carrying Zenna and Mineva Zabi. M'Quve is killed when a beam blast from a Magellan class cruiser destroys his Gyan. Image Gallery Mquve1.gif Mquve2.gif Mquve_0079_b.gif|normal suit img_1134453_37713890_0.jpg img_1134453_37713890_1.jpg img_1134453_37713887_0.jpg img_1134453_37713887_1.jpg 01-008.jpg|in Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair External Links *http://ja.gundam.wikia.com ja:マ・クベ Category:Principality of Zeon characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:One Year War deaths